


Just an experiment

by Idk_what_im_doing_hehe



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_what_im_doing_hehe/pseuds/Idk_what_im_doing_hehe
Summary: My interpretation of how newt survived the the death cure because i can't deal with his death
Kudos: 1





	1. Just a body on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on making this an actually long story but i lost inspo and so decided to finish it after a few chapters.No smut just some sad bits like i said just how i thought newt might have survived.

_On her way out she saw a body._

She continued limping out of the building which was now beautifully burning down behind her. She could hear the city being torn apart,she could smell the ash and feel her blood pouring out of her,she could taste the fire burning her skin.She should have let herself die long ago but she still hasn't suffered enough.

_The blonde boy's fingers twitched._

She stopped dead on her tracks. She walked over to him her steps counted and light.He was young about her age 17 maybe 18 and if his clothes were one thing to go by he was also one of the soldiers.

Had he killed himself?The way the knife was positioned showed that he could have done so.She unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fingers around the tube with the cure and took a few steps back.

She had to go before anything collapsed on her.

_She could save him._

They won't make it through.

As she started leaving she was brutally forced forwards, she lost her balance and fell on her bloodied knee another scream ecoing through the last city.Her hands came to support her and her head fell tears threatening to escape her eyes.

She moved her knee up and pushed herself up before another earthquake send her crashing back.She landed on her back and pain shot through her body.She started coughing her chest heaving he heart hurting with each beat.

_His death would be on her too._

Did she really think saving one man's life could be her redemption?

_No,she didn't._

But fuck it all to hell she wasn't just going to let that guy die.


	2. Just wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wakes up

He ever so slowly drifted onto consciousness. 

He felt like sleeping again so he tried,hes was so goddamn tired-he couldn't remember why but he was.All he wanted was to close his eyes and fall back into the quietness that he so enjoyed.

_ He couldn't. _

He wasn't able to breath quite right.He felt like his lungs were being crushed,his heart stung with each beat it took.

Finally he opened his eyes trying to sit up though he failed. 

_ Where the bloody hell was he? _

He could feel sand and rocks pinching into his back.Moving his hand down he felt the fabric that he was lying on,moving his hand along he felt a zipper and a little further up into the sleeve that was spread to give him more space he saw with the corner of his eyes W.C.K.D.'s name plastered on it.

_ The mission. _

That was what he had been doing;trying to get Minho out of W.C.K.D.'s tower.And they did...they did but...then?Minho and Gally went to get the cure for him,Tommy,he was trying to get him to move he...he carried him...

_ Newt? _

He had stabbed himself;or maybe Thomas had stabbed him.

He didn't know what had happened,he didn't care either cause then,right then,he had been better of dead for the sake of both of them.

But that was just it,

he  _ wasn't _ dead.

Suddenly the pain in his chest made sense.He looked down and saw bandages all across his chest.He hadn't been dreaming after all.It all had happened.

But they were supposed to leave, to save themselves.Yet here he was lying all by himself in another person's jacket said person probably dead by now.

He felt uncomfortable he felt an itching deep within his core.He sifted now aware of his wound.He moved his feet under him and using his hands pushed himself up.He hissed in pain any movement of his core at all making him want to scream.It was fine he just wouldn't use his hands and upper body for a while he supposed,however the hell that was possible when you are in the middle of nowhere by yourself.

-Positive thinking Newt positive bloody thinking...

He picked up the jacket almost screaming in the process.He looked around and saw some rubbish(wrapping paper,clear plastic,a barely-there gauze)and amongst it all he saw it,

a tube containing a blue liquid.

Suddenly it all made sense to him.Why he was finally so clear-minded,why he felt like he was not about to die anymore(okay admittedly maybe he just felt that less than before),why he no longer had the urge to murder someone...

He had been  _ cured. _

But by whom?Who cured him and why weren't they here anymore?Had it been Tommy?Had he somehow managed to save him again?Where was he?Was he hurt?Did the others leave without him, thought he was dead,and now Tommy was stuck in the middle of bloody nowhere with him?Why couldn't the bloody thing just let him die and run for his own life for once?Why couldn't he be just a little selfish and save himself instead of sacrificing everything for somebody like Newt?

God did he want to kill him.Not in the frantic way he had wanted to kill him when he was a krank.Noooo now he wanted to smack him right in his stupid face.

That's it he was setting out to find him.

If he was still out there alive and hadn't managed to yet again find a way to accidentally kill himself he would find him and make it a hell lot of easier for him by just bloody beating him to death.


	3. Just find your way

Alright walking.Yeah that,that he could do.Maybe he could try some running.

Yeah no he can't do running.

But he can do screaming.

"...THOMAS...TOMMY BLOODY HELL WHERE ARE YOU?...ARE YOU OK?...TOMMY YOU SHANK ANSWER ME..."

If it was he who rescued him he would kill him,really he would cause even screaming has him screeching now.

God he should have been dead.He should have let him die.Where are they even gonna go now?The last city had not only been destroyed,it had been torn to pieces.He knows that cause he had spent 10 minutes looking at it's remains trying to decide whether or not he was dreaming or maybe even living in some sort of after life situation.But no as far as he could tell he was as alive as one could be with a blade mark over their heart.Which wasn't that much but he guessed it counted anyway.

Which brought him back to the question.How the hell where they supposed to survive now?Everyone they knew had sailed to their paradise or whatever they wanted to call it.Going back to the Last City was not an option cause he already knew what would be going on inside the walls without even seeing it.

_ Thousands _ of infected people fighting each other for food,water, medicine maybe a roof to stay till they drew their last breath as themselves.Kranks fighting with each other and attacking any living thing.Yeah the Last City would have turned by now into a Krank City.The City of the living dead?Krank playground?yeah all of these were horrible but point was that it was not an option.

"...THOMAS?...ANYONE HERE?...ah fu-"

**_bang_ **

He stopped dead on his feet.

_ What in the bloody hell was that? _

**_bang_ **

He eased his breathing trying to listen to the banging to figure out where it was coming from.He started walking to the left.He kept walking as the sound got louder and louder.

And then there was screaming.

The unmistakable screaming of a  _ krank _ .

He felt his stomach do a flip.No that couldn't be it.He was wrong he was so so wrong.

**_bang_ **

**_scream_ **

_ Fuck , fuck , fuck _

He needed to run now.As long as he had time he had to run.

_ But no. _

He  _ couldn't _ run.He had to find Tommy.He had to help him.What if he had been attacked by that krank?Was that why he hadn't come back?

**_bang_ **

The screaming stopped.

He started running towards the sounds again.Suddenly he was painfully aware of his patched-up mess of a leg.He cursed under his breath for the fact that none of his plans ever went as he planned. _ Not now Newt. _ now he had to find Thomas and see if he was alright since it was obvious now that he had been fighting with the krank until he killed it.

  
  


He started running,the sand making it harder for him to move as fast as he wanted.It was a constant fight between his expectations for the steps and the reality of having them get harder and harder to take.So he run until he saw a line of water forming before his eyes.He slowed down unable to look away and once again questioning his sanity.

"A river?"

A river.He was seeing a bloody river.He didn't even know rivers still existed out in the world.

He run towards it and run and run even when he felt like something was pressing down on his chest and his heart felt as if it was being squished.

He reached a place where the sand covered something sturdy,like stone and his feet finally caught up to his mind.He could just make out a half-circle of aligned 2-meter-stones forming near the river.It had to be about at least 15 meters away from the water and as he got closer he noticed a rope tangled around one of the middle ones.

**_bang_ **

**_screaming_ **

**_clawing_ **

He shivered listening to the high pitched screams and the sound of nails against rock.He didn't let himself stop.He kept running.He circled the stones to find a way to get inside.When he reached the end of the last rock to the left he saw another half of the circle on the other side of the river.Closing the distance between the stones and on the floor covering the water there were bars of rusted metal.He moved the one in front of him that reached just above his head and walked on top of the other praying he wouldn't somehow fall.

He touched ground,more like asphalt and looked up to see that there was a fabric covering the place from above.He noticed the wooden sticks that held the fabric(well fabrics there were plenty of them knotted together)up right and he couldn't imagine how it stayed put in the corners near the stones.In the middle of the floorl there was a little hole,a space between the metal bars lying in above the river,through which water peaked up at him.

Almost all over the place there were different kinds of fabrics laid out one on top of the other with little space to walk between them. _ For sleeping _ ,he figured.

_ People had been living here. _

He looked more closely and he saw a fireplace,a few metal tools and a teddy bear which was lying on top of one of the "beds".There way the light fell,slightly defused by the fabric,it gave the place a beautiful,sweet shine.He had been so used by now to either the harsh lights of wicked or the unforgiving,tiring shine of the sun that his eyes almost thanked him for this change of scenery.It was all mesmerising really.Although the more he looked at the dusty teddy bear the more it dawned on him that whoever lived here once upon a time wasn't coming back.

It reminded him a little bit of the maze,of the times he was with all the boys inside their tends laughing and talking about god knows what.

**_bang_ **

**_screaming_ **

**_screeching_ **

_ He was once again brought back to reality. _

He turned around his heart flaring.He would have been able to listen to the blood popping in his veins if it wasn't for the impossible sounds of the krank before him.

A krank tied around a stone with a rope lied there screaming and fighting against all logic to get to him and kill him.

A  _ girl _ he realised.


	4. Just a girl

_ A krank tied around a stone with a rope lied there screaming and fighting against all logic to get to him and kill him. _

A  _ girl _ he realised.

It was not a krank it was a girl.

A girl with hazel eyes and long black hair, thrusting against the rope to kill him.It was what he would have been had it not been for Tommy.

**_bang_ **

**_scream_ **

**_screeching_ **

More out a instinct rather than actual fright he took several steps back.He backed away but he couldn't stop looking at her.She couldn't have been here for long.Yes her veins were all black and her eyes were red and black liquid along with spit came out of her mouth but apart from these she had nothing else.No broken or missing bones no other deformation like other kranks who had been living(living? really Newt?)for years.

**_bang_ **

**_scream_ **

**_screeching_ **

He didn't know what to do.He felt as if his hurt was about to burst.She was trying to get out so badly he feared she might cut herself in half.He was sure that would pain her less than what he was doing to her right now.He knew how much she wanted him dead.

**_bang_ **

**_scream_ **

**_screeching_ **

_ God did he wish he could cure her. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_bang_ **

**_scream_ **

**_screeching_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_ But he couldn't; _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i do not own newt or thomas or anything but the og female character n the location:)  
> 


End file.
